henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagin
The Imagin are time traveling beings. Appearance The Imagin's appearance's vary considerably. This is because unlike most other creatures that inhabit the universe they have no physical form of their own. Instead, after they have formed a contract with a human they search through the hosts memories until they find an appearance they like, usually based off a myth, legend or some random anecdote the humans been told, or even a television series or a book they enjoy. Though this would imply that each Imagin varies wildly there are similarities between them, they are usually brightly colored (though there are some exceptions) and many of them have swirly patterns running across their chests, hands, upper thighs etc. They rarely look 100% accurate to the contractor's impression and often appear more demonic. Until they have forged a contract Imagin seem to have exactly the same form as they will acquire (this is due to an odd time distortion that affects them, once the Imagin chooses a form their past, future and present selves all "synchronize") except that it is made of sand and a sort of yellowish Grey color. Everything from their mid-section downwards is linked to the floor, while their legs remain hovering above them and "walk" as they move forward. When the contract is formed and the Imagin chooses it's form the body moves upwards and the legs move downwards until they meet in the right place, color begins to spread over the creatures body, and an Imagin is formed, ready to spew chaos all over the world. Abilities The Imagin's primary ability is to move through time, they do this by forming a contract with a human, the moment the contract is formed the Imagin's body becomes physical. The contract requires the Imagin to grant the human one wish but they are allowed to grant the wish however they choose, as long as the Imagin considers the wish granted the contract will be completed. Imagin, unlike genies, have no magical powers and need to rely on their own legwork to grant a wish, therefore most Imagin decide to interpret the wish in a deliberately vague way so they can get it done quickly and with little effort, sometimes endangering their host in the process, however there are some Imagin who will grant the wish honestly and carefully. After the wish is granted the human who contracted them will "split" open allowing the Imagin to travel back in time, but only to the humans strongest memory. However, if the human dies before their wish is granted, or the encounter is erased from their memory the Imagin will be erased from time. They also have the ability to possess their contractor, usually to help grant their wish but they don't have to do this, they can possess the human at any point in their history, even if they haven't made the contract yet, as long as the Imagin can get to that point in time. While possessing a human the Imagin in question may cause minor changes to the human, such as changing the eye's to match their overall color scheme, or adding a similarly colored streak in their hair, some Imagin will even change the entire host's outfit to match their personality. Usually while someone is under the possession of an Imagin sand will start leaking out of their clothes. Gigandeath If an Imagin is destroyed while it's really angry then there is the possibility it may come back as a creature called a Gigandeath or a pair of them, or even an entire army! There are three types of Gigandeath Hell Gigandeath's, are incredibly fast and are a mix of an ox and a big cat, they have a very thick hide and are incredibly fast. Heaven Gigandeath's are giant flying monsters that look like a cross between a bat a wasp and a bird. Hades Gigandeath's are eel-like creatures that can both swim and fly. All three are incredibly powerful and require a lot of energy and firepower to be destroyed completely. The Rest The Imagin are in reality people whose Time Line's have been erased and thus they never existed, they seek to destroy the past not out of spite, but because forming a contract gives them a physical form and let's them live again. However many Imagin have turned to greed and corruption which has made most of them the villains they are today. Category: Species